Cuando el futuro decide cambiar el pasado
by Elizabeth125
Summary: "En tus momentos de decisión, es cuando se forma tu destino " Esas siempre son las palabras que rondan en mi mente, hago esto para liberar las mentiras que son como cadenas que nos aprisionan, hago esto por la familia que tengo y por la que no pude tener


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68c16bd99e5ee4a88cb0d9021d09ec1"AÑO 2018 (despacho de pociones )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bad07adddf260aaa68b9aa125283498"- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? - pregunto James luego de cerrar la puerta del despacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36f9b34f5c0c913bea8d7a1e3f20e16"- Claro que lo estoy james, no soy una niña, se el riesgo que tomo, pero si no soy yo ¿quién? – le respondió la profesora indicándole que se sentara- sé que estas preocupado, pero he demostrado a todos que se cuidarme mejor que tu hijo del salvador del mundo mágico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f8aa846247bbd795f8b003ad40debe"-¿Acaso no eres feliz con nosotros?, también eres su hija, no entiendo esos comentarios – le dijo mientras se sentaba y parecía alguien recién salido de una lucha, como alguien que había perdido la esperanza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b7483455e2e713b7d058ef3943a7d3"-Claro que lo soy, no se trata de eso- le dijo por fin mirándolo a los ojos mientras suspiraba-ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y doy gracias a merlín por pertenecer a esta rara familia, solo que siento que hay demasiadas verdades ocultas y que hay personas importantes que deberían estar aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ddd42c0bf64c53c4b779f7631bcb84"El silencio que siguió estaba cargado de tristeza y desesperación, cada uno metido en diferentes sentimientos, ella se paró del asiento donde se encontraba detrás del escritorio y se acercó a él, tomo su barbilla y conecto sus miradas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bde6a1d0fd18eadd263b569cd3a8e623"-Se que te gustara entender por qué estoy haciendo esto, pero no puedo explicártelo sin que te confundas más, solo ten presente que esto lo hago por nosotros y por nuestra familia, hermano, quiero que todos sean aún más felices, que aquellos que murieron en la guerra tengan una oportunidad de ser felicidad después de tanto dolor- le dijo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas- quiero que nuestros padres sepan la verdad de su existencia, quiero que papá no tenga esa maldita marca en su brazo para que nadie lo juzgue por algo de lo que no tuvo control, quiero que padre no tenga esas pesadillas con los fantasmas de las personas que murieron en la guerra, que deje de sentir culpa por no poder salvarlos a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df0009f186aad2b5e88acabb616feeba"-Por dios Megumi, ese no es tu problema, no puedes dejar las cosas así o hablar con nuestros padres-termino de decir exasperado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="795f4ea8a238129f2c01741dd5251375"-Por merlín, deberías dejar a ese novio muggle, te está pegando sus expresiones, al abuelo Lucius le dará un ataque por escucharte hablar así- las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su rostro solo se podía ver una mueca desdeñosa, como siempre que hablaba del novio de james./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd1783e2c52e369438091561dadc7ca"-Mi novio es perfecto, debo decir "Dios" Megumi, como me miraría si dijera merlín, pensara que estoy loco- explicó como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4aa37227dc541e01720199b2c6950c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" -Perfecto pff, es una maldita rata rastrera, debería haberle cortado las bolas cuando tuve oportunidad, el bastardo se cree mejor que yo ha! , que no me haga reír él debió pensar mejor que yo no me quedara tranquila luego de verlo correrle mano al hijo de **** de Chaverri, ni siquiera vera lo que lo golpeo, nadie se mete con un Potter, más aun con un Slytherin/em- pensó mientras sacudiendo la cabeza , su hermano estaba loco se merecía algo mejor-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"espero que disfrutes el regalo que te deje y que seas feliz"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c3701efea221ad942c708a5f2612923"-Si, lo que tú digas james, bueno ya debo irme, espero que me hagas caso esta vez, sigue el plan que trace para ti, por favor cuida a los gemelos , a Lilian y a nuestros padres por mi-le dio una leve sonrisa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73eb10c764f871d6a2170cce1ae3ae33"-Solo cuídate y no hables como si no fueras a regresar porque lo harás ¿cierto? - se levantó y la abrazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c154196ad4cc7f91af219bb4ae6cc6c9"-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, mis planes nunca fallan, no olvides que soy la mejor merodeadora que ha habido, tal vez hasta ahora, me espero cualquier cosa de los gemelos, pasan demasiado tiempo con el señor George- termino de decirle aun sin cortar el abrazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7469f5435f37f9e37f10299c889587"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""-Lamento mentirte james, pero tan segura como estoy de que mis planes no fallan,tengo presente que para que todo funcione lo mas seguro es que deba morir, nada en este mundo es gratis y el viajar al pasado puede poner en riesgo hasta mi existencia- /emapretó aun más el abrazo y lo soltó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47ce69d4df2c8eacf5c950a2c981c394"-Nunca olvides que te amo más que nada en este mundo- camino hasta la mitad del despacho mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras del hechizo que la llevaría a su destino-pórtate muy bien mocoso, Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no aidesu , adiós./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="497a69f868be9b66e9fd417a55422d5b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""En este mundo solo hay una cosa que no puede ser callada, la sangre que corre por mis es lo único que no puede ser transformado, esta es la que me une con el pasado, por eso le pido a los grandes magos que me lleven a donde ambas lineas se encuentren,le pido a merlín que guié mi camino hasta encontrarlos para que la misión que me he encomendado logre realizarse" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23709f41f01a036cdd7817a5be2ce240"Con una daga corto sus manos y mientras repetía una ultima vez el hechizo,su sangre era guiado por este para formar un sello que abriría el espacio-tiempo y la llevaría al lugar correcto, de igual forma unas espinas y cadenas salían del sello he iban cubriendo su cuerpo, cuando estuvo todo cubierto este se empezó a desvanecer hasta que en el despacho solo se encontraba james mirando el lugar donde su hermana estuvo por ultima vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb6ec8645570dc20ae13a4bae7ed897a"-Espero que regreses a nosotros Megumi-dijo antes de salir del despacho. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9075fd3c6fa2ec186900e5e7da177d"*Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no aidesu = tu eres mi único amor*AÑO 2018 (despacho de pociones )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bad07adddf260aaa68b9aa125283498"- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? - pregunto James luego de cerrar la puerta del despacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36f9b34f5c0c913bea8d7a1e3f20e16"- Claro que lo estoy james, no soy una niña, se el riesgo que tomo, pero si no soy yo ¿quién? – le respondió la profesora indicándole que se sentara- sé que estas preocupado, pero he demostrado a todos que se cuidarme mejor que tu hijo del salvador del mundo mágico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f8aa846247bbd795f8b003ad40debe"-¿Acaso no eres feliz con nosotros?, también eres su hija, no entiendo esos comentarios – le dijo mientras se sentaba y parecía alguien recién salido de una lucha, como alguien que había perdido la esperanza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b7483455e2e713b7d058ef3943a7d3"-Claro que lo soy, no se trata de eso- le dijo por fin mirándolo a los ojos mientras suspiraba-ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y doy gracias a merlín por pertenecer a esta rara familia, solo que siento que hay demasiadas verdades ocultas y que hay personas importantes que deberían estar aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ddd42c0bf64c53c4b779f7631bcb84"El silencio que siguió estaba cargado de tristeza y desesperación, cada uno metido en diferentes sentimientos, ella se paró del asiento donde se encontraba detrás del escritorio y se acercó a él, tomo su barbilla y conecto sus miradas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bde6a1d0fd18eadd263b569cd3a8e623"-Se que te gustara entender por qué estoy haciendo esto, pero no puedo explicártelo sin que te confundas más, solo ten presente que esto lo hago por nosotros y por nuestra familia, hermano, quiero que todos sean aún más felices, que aquellos que murieron en la guerra tengan una oportunidad de ser felicidad después de tanto dolor- le dijo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas- quiero que nuestros padres sepan la verdad de su existencia, quiero que papá no tenga esa maldita marca en su brazo para que nadie lo juzgue por algo de lo que no tuvo control, quiero que padre no tenga esas pesadillas con los fantasmas de las personas que murieron en la guerra, que deje de sentir culpa por no poder salvarlos a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df0009f186aad2b5e88acabb616feeba"-Por dios Megumi, ese no es tu problema, no puedes dejar las cosas así o hablar con nuestros padres-termino de decir exasperado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="795f4ea8a238129f2c01741dd5251375"-Por merlín, deberías dejar a ese novio muggle, te está pegando sus expresiones, al abuelo Lucius le dará un ataque por escucharte hablar así- las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su rostro solo se podía ver una mueca desdeñosa, como siempre que hablaba del novio de james./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd1783e2c52e369438091561dadc7ca"-Mi novio es perfecto, debo decir "Dios" Megumi, como me miraría si dijera merlín, pensara que estoy loco- explicó como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4aa37227dc541e01720199b2c6950c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" -Perfecto pff, es una maldita rata rastrera, debería haberle cortado las bolas cuando tuve oportunidad, el bastardo se cree mejor que yo ha! , que no me haga reír él debió pensar mejor que yo no me quedara tranquila luego de verlo correrle mano al hijo de **** de Chaverri, ni siquiera vera lo que lo golpeo, nadie se mete con un Potter, más aun con un Slytherin/em- pensó mientras sacudiendo la cabeza , su hermano estaba loco se merecía algo mejor-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"espero que disfrutes el regalo que te deje y que seas feliz"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c3701efea221ad942c708a5f2612923"-Si, lo que tú digas james, bueno ya debo irme, espero que me hagas caso esta vez, sigue el plan que trace para ti, por favor cuida a los gemelos , a Lilian y a nuestros padres por mi-le dio una leve sonrisa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73eb10c764f871d6a2170cce1ae3ae33"-Solo cuídate y no hables como si no fueras a regresar porque lo harás ¿cierto? - se levantó y la abrazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c154196ad4cc7f91af219bb4ae6cc6c9"-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, mis planes nunca fallan, no olvides que soy la mejor merodeadora que ha habido, tal vez hasta ahora, me espero cualquier cosa de los gemelos, pasan demasiado tiempo con el señor George- termino de decirle aun sin cortar el abrazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7469f5435f37f9e37f10299c889587"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""-Lamento mentirte james, pero tan segura como estoy de que mis planes no fallan,tengo presente que para que todo funcione lo mas seguro es que deba morir, nada en este mundo es gratis y el viajar al pasado puede poner en riesgo hasta mi existencia- /emapretó aun más el abrazo y lo soltó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47ce69d4df2c8eacf5c950a2c981c394"-Nunca olvides que te amo más que nada en este mundo- camino hasta la mitad del despacho mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras del hechizo que la llevaría a su destino-pórtate muy bien mocoso, Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no aidesu , adiós./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="497a69f868be9b66e9fd417a55422d5b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""En este mundo solo hay una cosa que no puede ser callada, la sangre que corre por mis es lo único que no puede ser transformado, esta es la que me une con el pasado, por eso le pido a los grandes magos que me lleven a donde ambas lineas se encuentren,le pido a merlín que guié mi camino hasta encontrarlos para que la misión que me he encomendado logre realizarse" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23709f41f01a036cdd7817a5be2ce240"Con una daga corto sus manos y mientras repetía una ultima vez el hechizo,su sangre era guiado por este para formar un sello que abriría el espacio-tiempo y la llevaría al lugar correcto, de igual forma unas espinas y cadenas salían del sello he iban cubriendo su cuerpo, cuando estuvo todo cubierto este se empezó a desvanecer hasta que en el despacho solo se encontraba james mirando el lugar donde su hermana estuvo por ultima vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb6ec8645570dc20ae13a4bae7ed897a"-Espero que regreses a nosotros Megumi-dijo antes de salir del despacho. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9075fd3c6fa2ec186900e5e7da177d"*Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no aidesu = tu eres mi único amor*/p 


End file.
